criminal_case_official_fanfictionfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Johndoe-m9/The Extras of Ad Astra
If there were more members of Ad Astra post-Season 5: Background: Ad Astra is not just a group of five, but there were four more members of Ad Astra who’ve been inactive for years, but suddenly came back when ROZETTA died and Ad Astra was no more, wanting revenge on the GPD for ruining ROZETTA’s plans. These four members go by codenames: Aries, Cancer, Hydra, and Ursa. Most of them don’t take their plans seriously and had their own reasons of joining Ad Astra. Like Ad Astra, the additional members have superpowers from the superhuman serum, but enhanced and modified by the mastermind behind it for her neohumans, giving them more potential to develop their abilities and become more resilient to physical damage including the side effects of the serum, which originally required for a user like Bateman to inject themself with a stable substance made from Berzelium in order cancel them and gain more powers. Members: “''Stand still you bastard... and let me have a good look on you...” - Laura Crosby Laura Crosby/Aries; Age: 31, Height: 5’0, Weight: 134lb, Blood: A- -(Former) Occupation(s): Tour Guide, Tomb Robber, Markswoman -Appearance: Laura replaces the raincoat with a black jacket and wears plain pants and brown boots. She also wears a camo bandana over her head and night vision goggles along with a dark green backpack. She is usually seen carrying a sniper rifle and a blue flag on her back pocket back when she’s a tour guide. -Personality: Laura, despite having little to no interest in Ad Astra and only joined the society to be more social, shows personal hostility to the police unlike the others. Being imprisoned for helping the late Kayla Markham in robbing tombs, Laura never learned her lesson and is hellbent on revenge, only collaborating with the extra Ad Astra members in order to take care of them and not caring of anything else. Laura is also greedy, wanting to loot the bodies of the police if she kills them. -Powers and Abilities: After taking the superhuman serum, Laura has high control over the winds and the air. She also uses her marksmanship as an advantage against her targets combined with her superpowers. The bullet she fires can have its trajectory changed depending on the speed of the winds, which can be measured with Laura’s flag, Laura controls, hitting the target in random place and confusing many others. When confronted at close range, Laura is incapable of fighting enemies but can use her winds to blow them away into deadly traps or to buy herself more time. After developing her abilities, Laura can spin her arms around to build up wind that can be powerful enough to shred through a human body and stone. She can also breath out a gust of wind and create mini-tornados out of her spinning arms. However, using these powers would drain Laura of her oxygen, which can be replenished quickly from the winds inside her body. -Stats: (Destructive Power: E, Speed: A, Range: A, Durability: E, Precision: A, Developmental Potential: A) “''Try to resist some of these for a change!” - Thunder Dave David Dusser/Thunder Dave/Sheriff Sexy/Cancer; Age: 37, Height: 5’9, Weight: 240lb (320lb in metal form), Blood: O+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Stripper of the Maneater -Appearance: Thunder Dave now has a longer waistcoat and doesn’t have the sheriff’s badge anymore and has silver streaks on his hair. He also wears blue pants and brown cowboy boots and has a lightning-shaped tattoo on his chest. -Personality: Thunder Dave is very enthusiastic and prideful of his looks, seeing himself as the one who gets the ladies. It can be assumed that he was pansexual, as he mentioned of kissing many people in the cheek once in a party. However, what makes his real personality is his love for power, collaborating with his fellow members so that he can be dominant to others including women. He also looks down to other people he doesn’t like as he believes they are just going to steal his fame. Dave is very sensitive of his looks and could go into a fit of anger if anyone he likes or dislikes ruins them by either breaking his face or damaging his body, which will be his fatal mistake. -Powers and Abilities: After taking the superhuman serum, Thunder Dave can transform his body into an unknown type of metal, making him indestructible to anyone that not even Stands can break it. In his metal form, Thunder Dave’s strength and condition has increased, being able to leap to high places, destroy strong material, and last for hours without running out of stamina, but it decreases his speed. However, Thunder Dave has a limit on how long he uses this power, which could make him suffer from poisoning if used for prolonged periods of time. When Dave goes under fits of rage over his damaged looks, he randomly switches from his normal form and metal form, which makes him more vulnerable to sneak attacks. -Stats: (Destructive Power: B, Speed: D, Range: ∅, Durability: A, Precision: D, Developmental Potential: A) “''You’re not getting in my way, Rita! What will be done is going to be done!” - Marcus Cannon Marcus Cannon/Hydra; Age: 35, Height: 5’10, Weight: 175lb, Blood: A+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Fairview Massage Wellness Center Employee, Big Brother Program Participant, Soup Kitchen Volunteer, Additional Ad Astra Leader -Appearance: Marcus keeps his normal attire, but now has three curved scars that runs across his face. He also wears white gloves, which covers his vibrating hands. -Personality: Marcus is the most serious out of the additional members of Ad Astra, focusing on the plan rather than doing it for other frivolities. Being the leader of the remaining group, Marcus is annoyed with Ad Astra goofing off and is more capable of hiding his confirmed identity from the police, having a genuine relationship with Rita and doing other good things while continuing suit with the plan. He even admits to Rita that he was understanding of their breakup, but feels that Ad Astra’s plan is more important at this time. -Powers and Abilities: After taking the superhuman serum, Marcus has the ability to generate sound depending on what he hears. The power of the sound is similar to a average human adult’s punch. Marcus can also create and imitate sounds that can fool and distract others, but cannot create sounds that can come to life. Marcus also has sonar vision, which makes him able to detect nearby sounds when he closes his eyes. If Marcus continues to generate sound continuously, he may a have a chance of getting his throat or limbs sore. -Stats: (Destructive Power: C, Speed: B, Range: B, Durability: C, Precision: C, Developmental Potential: A) “''Come on! Don’t you like the life of the party? - Nathaniel Earl Nathaniel Earl/Ursa; Age: 30, Height: 5’7, Weight: 154lb, Blood: AB+ -(Former) Occupation(s): Drug Dealer, Party Thrower -Appearance: Nathaniel doesn’t wear jacket anymore and replaces his “DOLCE CABANNA” shirt with a blue one with orange words, “TO THE STARS”. He also wears sunglasses and a green helmet with white stars on the sides. He also carries several rifle bullets and “homing missiles” (pieces of debris) on his pockets and two katanas on his back. -Personality: Nathaniel is easy-going, fun, friendly and full of energy, being the least serious member of the team. In fact, Nathaniel planned to collaborate with his fellow members of Ad Astra so he can have more “friends” (mind controlled people), which means he gets more money, which means he buys more drugs, which means could get more friends, and the cycle repeats. Despite being highly arrogant of his powers, he is self-conscious of his weaknesses and is careful of using them, preferring to perform self-escape plans in order to save his skin. Powers and Abilities: After taking the superhuman serum, Nathaniel has the ability to generate deadly high-speed projectiles of water, which can fully slice through about 21 plates of metal before dissipating into drops of water. He also uses projectiles such as rifle bullets with his powers to increase its penetrating power. Nathaniel can also generate streams and waves of water that can slice and push people away and boost him to high and far places. Nathaniel’s katanas are quick enough to slash a snake multiple times in seconds. One of his special attacks, “Lapis Typhoon”, has Nathaniel create a deadly typhoon that can destroy anything in its path. Stats: (Destructive Power: A, Speed: A, Range: C, Durability: B, Precision: E, Developmental Potential: A) Category:Blog posts